falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Luqgreg/Sandbox
T:Character |Games =''Fallout/''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |Image =into the desert.jpg |Race = Człowiek |Affiliation = Mieszkaniec Krypty 13 Członek Bractwa Stali |Role = Postać gracza |Location = Kalifornia |Appearances =''Fallout'' Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |mentions =''Fallout 2'' Fallout: New Vegas |quests = [[Fallout|wszystkie misje w Fallout]] |extra = }} |Games =''Fallout/''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |Image =into the desert.jpg |Race = Człowiek |Affiliation = Mieszkaniec Krypty 13 Członek Bractwa Stali |Role = Postać gracza |Location = Kalifornia |Appearances =''Fallout'' Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |mentions =''Fallout 2'' Fallout: New Vegas |quests = [[Fallout|wszystkie misje w Fallout]] |extra = }} T:Location |type=vault |image=Votf.jpg |appearances=''Fallout'' Fallout 2 |marker=Krypta 13 |leader=Nadzorca Krypty 13 (Fallout) Martin Frobisher Gruthar (Fallout 2) Dziecko Przeznaczenia (po 2242) |doctor=Joseph (Fallout 2) |sections=Wejście w jaskini Przedsionek Kwatery mieszkalne Centrum dowodzenia |quests=Znajdź Hydroprocesor Znajdź złodzieja wody Zniszcz przywódcę mutantów Zniszcz źródło mutantów |extra= }} |type=vault |image=Votf.jpg |appearances=''Fallout'' Fallout 2 |marker=Krypta 13 |leader=Nadzorca Krypty 13 (Fallout) Martin Frobisher Gruthar (Fallout 2) Dziecko Przeznaczenia (po 2242) |doctor=Joseph (Fallout 2) |sections=Wejście w jaskini Przedsionek Kwatery mieszkalne Centrum dowodzenia |quests=Znajdź Hydroprocesor Znajdź złodzieja wody Zniszcz przywódcę mutantów Zniszcz źródło mutantów |extra= }} T:Quest |games =FO1 |type =side |image =Waterpumpset.jpg |desc =Set i Garret chcą naprawionej pompy |location =Nekropolis |given by =Przywódca ghuli Set |reward =1000 lub 2500 PD Hydroprocesor Możliwe dobre zakończenie dla Nekropolis |related =Znajdź hydroprocesor |dialogue =NH2OPUMP.MSG |extra= Części do pompy }} |games =FO1 |type =side |image =Waterpumpset.jpg |desc =Set i Garret chcą naprawionej pompy |location =Nekropolis |given by =Przywódca ghuli Set |reward =1000 lub 2500 PD Hydroprocesor Możliwe dobre zakończenie dla Nekropolis |related =Znajdź hydroprocesor |dialogue =NH2OPUMP.MSG |extra= Części do pompy }} T:Weapon T:Organization T:Item |image = GECK FO3.png |weight = |value = |baseid = 00078AF6 |Effects = Poszukiwanie Rajskiego Ogrodu}} |image = GECK FO3.png |weight = |value = |baseid = 00078AF6 |Effects = Poszukiwanie Rajskiego Ogrodu}} T:Perk |image =Fast Metabolism FO3.png |px =190px |game1 =FO3 |game1b =FNV |require1 =Poziom 12 |ranks1 =1 |benefit1 =20% PŻ podczas używania Stimpaków |baseid1 =94EBF}} |image =Fast Metabolism FO3.png |px =190px |game1 =FO3 |game1b =FNV |require1 =Poziom 12 |ranks1 =1 |benefit1 =20% PŻ podczas używania Stimpaków |baseid1 =94EBF}} T:Weapon gamebryo |image =Fat Man.png |skill =Broń ciężka |damage =10 |explosiondamage =1600 |crit%mult =0 |critdmg =0 |ap =65 |hp =100 |ammo =Miniatomówka |cliprounds =1 |attackshots/sec =1.5789 |minspread =2 |repair =Grubas |weight =30 |value =1000 |baseid =0000432C |ammouse =1 |projectiles=1}} |image =Fat Man.png |skill =Broń ciężka |damage =10 |explosiondamage =1600 |crit%mult =0 |critdmg =0 |ap =65 |hp =100 |ammo =Miniatomówka |cliprounds =1 |attackshots/sec =1.5789 |minspread =2 |repair =Grubas |weight =30 |value =1000 |baseid =0000432C |ammouse =1 |projectiles=1}} T:Piosenka T:Armor gamebryo T:Creature T:Ammunition T:Vechicle T:Armor T:Pre-war company T:Country T:War T:Trait |image =FastMetabolism.gif |px =92px |game1 =FO1 |game1b =FO2 |game1c =FOT |game1d =VB |require1 =Nie dostępna dla ghuli i robotów (tylko Fallout Tactics) |benefit1 =+2 Tempo zdrowienia |penalty1 =Odporność na promieniowanie i trucizny mają początkową wartość 0% |game2 =LH |require2 =Nie dostępna dla zwierzoludzi |benefit2 =Zwiększone Tempo zdrowienia |penalty2 =Odporność na choroby i trucizny z początkową wartością -10% |game3 =JES |benefit3 =+2 to tempo zdrowienia |penalty3 =-10% odporności na promieniowanie i trucizny}} |image =FastMetabolism.gif |px =92px |game1 =FO1 |game1b =FO2 |game1c =FOT |game1d =VB |require1 =Nie dostępna dla ghuli i robotów (tylko Fallout Tactics) |benefit1 =+2 Tempo zdrowienia |penalty1 =Odporność na promieniowanie i trucizny mają początkową wartość 0% |game2 =LH |require2 =Nie dostępna dla zwierzoludzi |benefit2 =Zwiększone Tempo zdrowienia |penalty2 =Odporność na choroby i trucizny z początkową wartością -10% |game3 =JES |benefit3 =+2 to tempo zdrowienia |penalty3 =-10% odporności na promieniowanie i trucizny}} T:FO3 armor |unique =no |type =clothing |image =Neural Interface Suit.png |dr =3 |hp =100 |weight =10 |value =180 |repair = |baseid =xx00A6C0 |quests=Pomoc dla Wygnańców}} |unique =no |type =clothing |image =Neural Interface Suit.png |dr =3 |hp =100 |weight =10 |value =180 |repair = |baseid =xx00A6C0 |quests=Pomoc dla Wygnańców}} T:Firma T:Consumable |image =f3 nuka.png |effects ='Bezpośrednio': +2 Rady +10 PW +1 Kapsel |addiction =Żadne |weight =1 |value =20 |baseid =1519E}} |image =f3 nuka.png |effects ='Bezpośrednio': +2 Rady +10 PW +1 Kapsel |addiction =Żadne |weight =1 |value =20 |baseid =1519E}} T:Web T:Virus T:Stat |type =skill |image =Sneak.gif |px =108px |game1 =Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics |modifies1 =Szanse bycia wykrytym podczas skradania. |govstat1 = Zręczność |initial1 = 25% + (1% x Zręczność). |perks1 = Ciche bieganie, Duch, Master Thief, Silent Death, |traits1 = Small Frame |game2 =Fallout 3 |modifies2 =Szanse bycia wykrytym podczas skradania i kieszonkostwa. |govstat2 = Zręczność |initial2 = 2 + (2 x Zręczność) + Szczęście/2. |perks2 = Ciche Bieganie, Złodziej, Ninja}} |type =skill |image =Sneak.gif |px =108px |game1 =Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics |modifies1 =Szanse bycia wykrytym podczas skradania. |govstat1 = Zręczność |initial1 = 25% + (1% x Zręczność). |perks1 = Ciche bieganie, Duch, Master Thief, Silent Death, |traits1 = Small Frame |game2 =Fallout 3 |modifies2 =Szanse bycia wykrytym podczas skradania i kieszonkostwa. |govstat2 = Zręczność |initial2 = 2 + (2 x Zręczność) + Szczęście/2. |perks2 = Ciche Bieganie, Złodziej, Ninja}} T:FO3 weapon |image =AER9.png |skill =Broń energetyczna |damage =23 |critmult =1.5 |critdmg =22 |ap =17 |hp =1000 |ammo =Ogniwo fuzyjne |maxammo =24 |sprd =0 |repair =Karabiny Laserowe AER9 |weight =8 |value =1000 |baseid =00004336 |ammousage =1 |projectiles=1 |rof=2 |basedmg=23}} |image =AER9.png |skill =Broń energetyczna |damage =23 |critmult =1.5 |critdmg =22 |ap =17 |hp =1000 |ammo =Ogniwo fuzyjne |maxammo =24 |sprd =0 |repair =Karabiny Laserowe AER9 |weight =8 |value =1000 |baseid =00004336 |ammousage =1 |projectiles=1 |rof=2 |basedmg=23}} T:Bible T:Amunicja |image =Flamer_Fuel.png |used in =Miotacz Ognia Spopielacz Ciężki miotacz ognia Szybkoopalacz Wolnoopalacz |weight =0 |value =1 |baseid =00029371}} |image =Flamer_Fuel.png |used in =Miotacz Ognia Spopielacz Ciężki miotacz ognia Szybkoopalacz Wolnoopalacz |weight =0 |value =1 |baseid =00029371}} T:Podrecznik T:FO3 item }} }} T:Armor Tactics